


Something Precious

by andrasteshaircurlers



Series: Tales Of A Theirin Bastard And His Thorned Rose In Leather Armor [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Medieval Medicine, Pre-Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteshaircurlers/pseuds/andrasteshaircurlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badly injured and despairing after Duncan’s death, Alistair wonders if he should not just die. But it’s true what they say. Sometimes we find what we seek in the most unlikely places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Precious

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before Alistair and Torania are together.

Alistair knew it should be Duncan still alive instead of him.  Duncan could lead an army, Duncan could punish Loghain for his treachery, but most of all Duncan would not misread signs of darkspawn and lead them straight into an ambush. He should know by now bad things happened when he gave advice. He groaned staggering yet again. The darkspawn blade wound in his side screaming it’s protest to having to move.

“Oh, does the baby want a blanket? It might be good for snuggles”

“Morrigan so help me…” he gasped.

Torania, their leader, was strangely silent. Pale faced and tight lipped. Speechless with furry at his stupidity knowing her.

“There’s a cave up ahead. At least that will get him out of the rain, Alistair can’t go much farther.” The warden’s voice was low. Deliberately even toned. It made Alistair feel horrible.

“What good will a cave do. He’ll die without healing poultices and an injury kit and we have none.”

“Then you’ll have to go to the nearest town and get some.”

“All alone? Did you not promise my mother you’d take care of me? Not that I need it of course”

“Morrigan. He’s dying. Please”

“Oh very well” as the witch stalked off into the rain. Alistair couldn’t help but feel a hint of glee at her annoyance. At least something good had come out of this.

Torania helped him maneuver into the cave. The warden who was usually talkative had gone oddly silent again. Giving him the silent treatment he supposed. He deserved it.

Alistair lay down on the cold hard stone. He saw the warden change the bandages wincing at what she found.

“How bad is it? This can’t be worse than the time I singlehandedly managed to ruin the first day festivities. Oh they beat me within an inch of my life. I still get chills thinking about it.”

“Bad” Torania answered with one word. Bad. She would not look him in the face now.

Alistair swallowed. It must be bad if she was this determined to hold back from yelling at him. He had never seen her hold back before; though luckily he had managed to avoid being the one on the other end.

They remained there for a while in silence before she broke it.

“Hey you’re sweating,” she placed a hand on his forehead. “Do you feel dizzy or anything?”

“Noooo. Oh there we go”

Torania bit the inside of her cheek. “Fever lovely. Stay here I’m going to go get some water to boil.” She took one last look back at the mouth of the cave as if hesitating “Try to sleep it off.” Then marched off.

Alistair closed his eyes.

When he woke it was with a roar. “Maker’s breath woman what are you doing!?” Torania had her dagger still wet from the water now boiling on a small fire and was sticking it in the wound. Maker he knew she was angry but this!?

“Stop squirming! I have to let the pus out!” Alistair gritted his teeth and let her do her work. To his embarrassment he must have fainted though. Because next thing he knew he was opening them to see a face he thought he never would again. “Duncan?”

Torania looked at him wide eyed. “What?”

“Duncan!” Alistair smiled at the black man who gave him an answering smile. “How did you survive?”

“It was a very close thing. I was grievously wounded but taken in by a local family who came to scavenge the battle field.”

Alistair laughed “We thought you were dead. I should have known.”

“Not yet I’m afraid.”

“Alistair, Duncan is dead.” Torania looked at him warily 

“No he isn’t. he’s right here. Can’t you see him? Why would you say that!”

"Alistair you’re hallucinating." The female warden scooted over and lifted his head laying it on her lap “I’m sorry”

“No” Alistair shut his eyes but somehow he believed her and that was the most horrible part.  Duncan and the wardens had been his family. They had taken him in. They had not really needed him. No one really needed him. But with the wardens he had not been in the way at least. He had not been an inconvenience. What did he have to live for now? He should have died. Maybe this wound was a sign for the maker. Maybe he should just die. He must have passed out again become the next sound he heard was a pathetic pleading whimper.

“Alistair! No Alistair please! Open your eyes! Just drink some water. I need you to drink some water. I was lying about Duncan! He is alive! He is! He’s right here. He wants you to open your eyes too. Alistair please.” It took him a moment to place the speaker because the tone was so foreign. Torania? He opened his eyes. She was looking down at him. Face still pale from what he finally realized was not rage but worry.  She beamed. “Oh thank the maker Alistair! Here you need to drink some water.” She held the flask to his lips. And suddenly he realized what was happening. She was caring for him. Not like he was some burden that had troubled her by getting out of commission. But like he was something precious. How many times had he prayed for someone who would do that as a child only to never have them come. As he drank his mind flickered back. The tone of her voice when she was begging him to open his eyes. Perhaps… for the first time in his life there was someone who needed him. Not for his skills and abilities. That had been demonstrated tonight. But maybe… just maybe… for just being who he was.


End file.
